A waffle maker needs to include closed space for food baking. The existing waffle maker generally includes two relatively rotating housings. The housings are internally provided with griddle plates and heating plates, and the griddle plates are heated by the heating plates. The closed space for baking a waffle can be provided by covering the two griddle plates with the relative rotation of the housings. The reference to a specific structure can be made to the disclosure in the applications CN201220403354.7, CN201110030376.3, CN201620578601.5, CN201620453288.2 and CN201320442861.6. In prior art, the waffle maker generally is monotonous in function and has only one function of food baking, since the two housings thereof are separate or not connected. Furthermore, the mutually independent griddle plates in the two housings and small space for food accommodation of the griddle plates result in low cooking efficiency. Therefore, it needs a griddle plate switching assembly which enables the waffle maker to integrate the functions of pastry baking as well as meat and vegetables broiling.